Kingdom Hearts: Dark Axis
by Dead stroke360
Summary: After the defeat of Xemnas, things had finally been peaceful for the heroes. Maleficent's return will soon shake things up as our heroes are called into action again to face her once more. Maleficent has more up her sleeve this time around, including a new council of evil! Sora and co are up for there next big battle between the light and the dark. (AU, takes place after KH2)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting on the island, the splash of waves and calls of birds setting the peaceful mood as the orange gleam reflected back onto the island and its inhabitants. Perched on a tree was Riku, watching the sunset quietly. He was soon joined by Sora, who walked over and leaned against the tree near him. "Nothings changed huh?" Riku started, remarkingly.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora replied, a small smile spreading on his face.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

After the long trails they had faced, it was refreshing to be back. "Hey Riku… what do you think it was- the door to the light?" Sora asked, Riku sliding down from his spot on the tree.

"This." Riku looked to Sora and pointed at his heart, smiling warmly.

"This?"

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think."

The two where soon joined by there friend Kairi, though the look of urgency on her face made Sora feel a tad worried. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi halted, holding up a bottle. Inside was a bundled up slip of paper with a mickey emblem sealed on it.

"It's from the king!" Sora realized, taking the bottle and retrieving the sheet of paper. It was a letter from the king.

"What does it say?" Riku questioned curiously, prompting him and Kairi to get closer so they could read it as well.

**I know it feels so sudden, but there are things coming. Trouble brewing. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the truth behind the keyblade has found its way through so many people and now I know it rests in your heart.**

**Sora, you are who you are because of those you have met and helped, but now there are others in grave danger.**

**I ask of you to return for this next journey, to fight the darkness once again. The door is opened, and it's up to you to end the bad for good.**

**-mickey**

The three starred at the letter in silence a moment after they viewed it, thoughts running through their heads. "What does it mean?" Riku finally spoke up.

"I-Don't know. It doesn't sound good though…." Sora concluded, sustaining a uneasy feeling.

The Gummi ship had arrived shortly and picked up the three. While the letter was vague, the ship had brought them to Disney Castle; a large white with marvelous design that spanned from many different things. It was the home of the King and some residents. The three exited from the ship hanger upon landing and made there way to the courtyard. "Ah-Hyuck! There here!" Goofy and Donald appeared, rushing over to the trio and embracing them in a surprise hug.

"Hey you guys!" Sora laughed happily, beaming.

"Good to see you." Riku chuckled, caught off guard by the hug but accepting of it.

"Aww you guys!" Kairi giggled and pulled them closer.

As the group laughed and smiled, King Mickey slowly arrived at in the courtyard and watched the scene for a minute, laughing with a smile of his own. "Hiya gang, good to see yeah again!" Mickey greeted them, now in front of the group. Hearing the voice of the king, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, split apart in comedic fashion; standing straight and saluting the king. Kairi followed suite, doing a curtsy. Riku was the only one who hadn't made a gesture, chuckling at the formers. "Loosen up a little would yeah?" Riku and Mickey laughed a little, earning evil, playful glares from the trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy; Kairi had started giggling.

"So, King Mickey, what's going on?" Sora asked afterwards.

"I'm glad you ask Sora, come with me." The king's cheerful attitude soon resumed to a firm one, the topic of danger being no laughing manner.

King Mickey lead the group into the castle and through the halls until they had reached his usual quarters. Inside was extra chairs, brought in for them. With everyone seated in short time, Mickey took a breath and began to brief them on what was going down.

* * *

Sometime before the events that transpired, Mickey had been summoned by Yen Sid. What Mickey thought would be just a check up and recap of prior events was something else. A new adventure, a new threat, in the making. Behind his desk, Yen Sid listened to Mickey's report with his eyes closed, stroking his beard. "We may be closer to finding Ventus's heart after all!" Mickey beamed. While the news was exciting, Mickey could sense on his face that there was something else troubling him. "...You didn't summon me here for this." Mickey realized. "Master, what's wrong?"

"Mickey, as you know Ansem and Xemnas have been dealt with. But in the process of dueling them, another threat has been building up. One that we've been aware about for sometime."

"I don't get it. Who is this threat?" Mickey inquired.

"Maleficent." Yen Sid's now opened eyes stared upon Mickey.

"Maleficent?!" Mickey perked up.

"Yes. From what i've gathered, she is on the prowl. Building up a new army. Tell me Mickey, are we ready for that?"

"Not by ourselves, no."

"Then we must bring Sora back. Riku as well. We mustn't waste time."

* * *

The initial reactions to what Mickey had told them wasn't very happy. "Maleficent? That quick huh?" Sora was surprised yet eager to jump back into action and stop her. "How do we know it's her though?"

"It's Maleficent, you know what she's capable of!" Riku scowled, the thought of her bringing back dark memories. He was mainly being contained by Kairi who held his hand to comfort him.

"Good point." Sora nodded slightly, feeling bad for Riku.

"Yen Sid has yet to tell me everything, but I trust his word. He was serious about this." Mickey answered, reassuring them.

"Typical of Sora.." Donald snarkily remarked, laughing under his breath.

"Seriously? What do you mean by that?" Sora gave Donald a glare, shaking his head.

"Now, now, we should report to Yen Sid for further instruction." Mickey advised.

"Okay, but uh, where is his tower this time?" Sora asked next.

"Wherever it needs to be." Mickey simply, and vaguely, replied. "Just follow me. The Gummi ship will guide us."

"Count me in!" a new voice chimed in, one of familiarity. Flying down onto the table with his tiny umbrella was Jiminy Cricket. "Hey fellas, off on another adventure?"

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Oh boy, can't wait to write about this one." The cricket smiled, hopping onto Sora's shoulder. Mickey and the others got up and started walking towards the hanger. Sora stayed behind with Riku and Kairi to exchange some words. "Are you okay?" Sora started, looking to Riku.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, let's focus on the bigger threat."

"Your right, best not to distract ourselves. Riku can handle this, he's a big guy." Kairi giggled and Sora joined in, earning a amused smile from Riku. "Though, I wonder what role i'll play." Kairi brought up.

"It must be that keyblade you possess." Riku reminded her.

"Hey, cool! You could become a keyblade wielder like me and Riku!" Sora bursted excitedly.

Kairi held her hand out and spawned the keyblade in her head, looking it over and then swinging it softly through the air. "You think so?"

"We know so, right Riku?"

"It's not too far fetched." Riku agreed, enjoying the idea himself of Kairi joining them. Also feeling a tad anxious, both towards the news and towards Kairi being brought up into something dangerous like the things ahead.

The group reached the hanger and where welcomed by Chip and Dale who had set up there things already. "All set for travel!" Chip chirped, saluting the group.

"Ah Huh! All fixed up and everything!" Dale confirmed.

"Will one fit us all?" Sora asked.

"We made some adjustments and added additional features, such as more seating!" Chip nodded. With Mickey behind the wheel, the party got boarded the ship and set off. A few minutes of banter and other vocal activity later, Mickey had stumbled upon the tower and made the landing. In similar fashion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saluted Yen Sid, Kiri did a courtesy, and Riku and Mickey just watched in amusement.

"I apologize for calling upon you all on short notice, but as Mickey has already told you, Maleficent has reappeared on our radar. From few sources me and the three fairies concluded that she has been plotting another invasion of worlds- maybe even with a new army. Having familiarly with her dark magic the best, the fairies have conducted a scan and found traces of said magic lingering around. Sora, I want you, Donald, and Goofy, to get a start on this. One lead has been found at Radiant Garden. The others will be found by a new charm the fairies have made for you."

"Alright. We won't let you down." Sora declared, following his companions into the other room to meet with the fairies.

"As for you Riku, had things not been so sudden I would've kept Sora here with you but for the time being you will train with Kairi. The more keyblade wielders, the better."

"Master Yen Sid, I respect your decision but I think i'd be much better suited going out and getting a start on this too." Riku objected.

"While I find your skills to be exceptional enough to lead a quest like this, Sora has more experience. There is room for improvement in both of you, but in this short notice Sora will be best fit for tackling this. Once you have trained some more, picked up more attributes, you can join him. For now, Kairi will need your support as will the rest of us if we are to stop Maleficent."

Riku opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon after, not saying anything further.

"Master, do you think I'm ready for this..?" Kairi asked, doubting herself slightly.

"You have potential Kairi, with the proper lesson you too will be on the path of greatness. I believe in you." Yen Sid reassured her.

"Thank you." Kairi sighed, easing up.

"So you guys discovered she was up to something?" Sora wondered as Merryweather clipped the charm necklace around his neck.

"Oh yes Sora, there is nothing quite like her energy. No amount of darkness can disguise that." Flora insisted.

"It was only a matter of time before she would try something like this again!" Fauna grumbled.

"This charm will lead you through your journey Sora, it will be capable of finding her marks." Flora told them.

"Thank you, you three. I promise to knock that witch down." Sora thanked them with a determined grin.

"You be careful now." Fauna smiled.

"Don't let her magic fool you!" Merryweather chimed.

"You can do this Sora, Donald, Goofy. We're counting on you." Flora tipped her head.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy hopped back into the Gummi ship and took off towards Radiant Garden. "We're gonna see Leon and the gang again guys! Isn't that awesome?" Sora took the wheel this time around.

"Ayhuck! Sure is!" Goofy agreed.

"A-huh." Donald nodded.

"I wonder what they found. Let's not wait for that." Sora took off and they were off!

* * *

A strong mist rolled through the land of the Hundred Acre Wood. The usual activeness of its residents was dimmed down, as none where heard from. It seemed the place was empty, abandoned, except for one courageous bear. Standing outside their door, Winnie the Pooh sighed, "Oh bother…"


	2. Chapter 2

The castle that never was, a grand sight that formerly housed the fallen organization. Maleficent was versed with the place and even promised it would be her own one day. The castle would serve as the new territory for Maleficent and her newly constructed council of evil. The vast amount of worlds that spanned endlessly shelved opportunity for new faces of evil. Maleficent knew strength came in numbers, but while the orignal council did it's job, she expected history to course differently this bout- in her favor.

Inside one of the Castles many bedrooms, accommodating metal-walls and a single bed, Maleficent's second in command Pete stood hung over the bed, looking down at something. On the bed was a human girl, frail, short black hair with bangs, dressed in a white tunic and similarly colored pants. The girl seemed to be asleep, but Pete wasn't so sure. Pete was ordered to keep an eye on her by Maleficent and wondered why, but failed to question it in worry he would invoke Maleficent's inner annoyance (something no one would dare want to do).

Maleficent's corridor of darkness emerged from the corner of the room and the all mighty herself stepped into the room. "My, my, it's marvelous isn't it?" She mused to Pete, eyeing the girl on the bed.

"Just what exactly is it?" Pete finally asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"This- this may be the pathway of something…. Revolutionary. While I was exploring the contents of our new home I came across reports, notes, detailing replication. Their methods of reconstruction involved a level of scientific compliance which I switched out for my magic. The replica body itself was already present. As you can see, my magic proved efficient in molding this empty shell into its own self existence."

"You made a whole bein out of magic and scribbles on paper?" Pete continuously scratched his head, "Well if you knew how to do that then why her? Who even is she?"

"I didn't know her personally but what caught my attraction was her ability. It says she's a keyblade wielder. If that is the case, we perhaps have a worthy advisory for our opposers."

"A wha-?! You tellin me she can wield one of them keys? How?"

"Now, now, we mustn't get too exciteful just yet. The replicas run on hearts, but for now darkness will be our substitute. If it succeeds, I will host a test and see how well this body can manage against the forces of Sora and his friends…."

"So can't we just make a whole army of them if this do work?"

"Our focus for now is this singular craft. Once we know its efficiency perhaps we could invest more, but for the time being I have my associates lined up. You will listen and obey per usual, I have a task at the ready so be prepared."

* * *

It wasn't long until the trio arrived at Radiant Garden. Walking around the town, the three followed the charm's passage; detecting the darkness of Maleficent. "What's her deal anyway?" Sora ranted.

"You know how Maleficent is Sora, being up to no good is just her thing." Goofy replied.

"Doesn't she ever learn?" Donald mumbled, shaking his head, "What does she think is going to happen this time?"

"I don't know Donald, but we'll stop whatever she has planned and this time for good," Sora was determined and optimistic as always, "So where do you guys think Leon and the gang are?"

"Ayhuck, if that charm of yours can find Maleficent's darkness then I have a feeling there not going to be too far behind."

"You might just be onto something," Sora agreed, stopping in front of their destination. "Hey, this is Merlins place, that can't be good."

"Then let's get going," Donald quacked, creaking open the entrance door and heading in, Sora and Goofy in tow behind him.

Upon entering there was no indication of any threat, but the charm still went off and had a stronger gleaming aurora even. Something wasn't right and they were closer in finding out the true source. Joining Sora, Donald, and Goofy was the older, well mannered wizard Merlin. "Good heavens am I glad to see you three," Merlin greeted them wearily.

"Merlin! Hey, long time no see." Sora greeted in return with a joyful expression.

"It hasn't been that long Sora," Donald teased, receiving a sarcastic look from the boy.

"Is everything alright? You look tired." Goofy pointed out.

"It has been quite the trouble since your last visit," Merlin openingly admitted, "You see, while the others ran off to investigate some other occurrence i've been here trying to solve a mystery that I think you can help me with."

"A mystery?" Goofy rubbed his chin, Sora tilting his head to the side out of curiosity and Donald tapping his temple, "Ayhuck, what kind of mystery?"

"It all started not too long ago. Everything around here was slow so I decided to take a nap and next thing you know I was woken up by some loud rumbling! Very dreadful. Someone had broken into the house and left a mess of my library! Most importantly though, whoever did it tampered with one particular book." Merlin explained, walking over to a singled out book and picking it up. The book was one familiar to the trio, garnering a shocked reaction from all of them. Winnie the Pooh, what once was just a simple book now had been covered in dark splotches like someone had painted over it.

The book wasn't vandalized but instead smeared with darkness. The darkness attached to it lingered off the front cover.

"Pooh?!" Sora's eyes went wide and the other two gasped along with him. "This is Maleficent's doing." Irritated was a mere exaggeration of what Sora was feeling right at that very moment.

"Why would she go for the book?" Donald wondered, perplexed.

"Maybe it has something special that Maleficent wanted." Goofy guessed, uncertain about the witch's true intent.

"Or maybe she knows about our connection to it and is trying to play games with us. Either way, Pooh needs my help. I have to go inside and figure out what Maleficent did." Sora raised his keyblade to the book.

"Sora, what if it's a trap?" Goofy pointed out.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" Donald quiered.

"If something bad happens in there then we'll all be in trouble, you guys should stay out here just in case. Besides, what's the worst that can happen right?" Sora laughed lightly, Donald and Goofy still not sure.

"Do not worry about Sora, if anything goes wrong I'll know. Trust me." Merlin reassured Donald and Goofy, opening the book for Sora. Sora raised his keyblade to the opened book and fired a light ray from his keyblade. A dim glow started to form around Sora's figure and soon after the book emitted a bright beam of light that engulfed Sora and sent him inside the book world.

* * *

Emerging from the light, Sora was in the Hundred Acre Woods. The woods itself was the same, but something was different. The usual happy go lucky nature of the world was flipped upside down on its head. Dark, covered in thick mist, an eerie silence, Pooh's home was now ominous. Not even a glimpse of sun, minimum rays at best, peeked through; clouds blocking out the light blue color of the sky which itself was now a shady fuschia color. "Aaa…." His mouth gaped open in disbelief, taking it all in. "What did you do Maleficent…?" Sora clutched his keyblade tightly. "I gotta find Pooh and all of his friends."

"Oh bother!" A startled cry echoed through the hollow woods. Sora turned frantically and spotted Winnie the Pooh down the center between two narrow trees. A group of heartless surrounded the poor bear.

"Heartless!" Sora slung his keyblade over his shoulder and sprinted over to the group. The heartless detected the approaching keyblade wielder and started to crawl over to him. The heartless bunch included regular shadow heartless and soldier variations. The soldiers coiled back and rushed Sora, scratching and kicking at him. Sora blocked the attacks with his keyblade and retaliated, slashing at the soldier heartless. The exposed weak points were struck with the strikes from the keyblade and with a couple more hits a few soldiers dematerialized; leaving a crystalized heart that disappeared too.

The shadow heartless swarmed from the sides but Sora wasn't falling for it's distraction. Shadow heartless were some of the weaker heartless types and met defeat from Sora's swinging Keyblade despite the attempt at clawing him. Three hits and the shadow heartless perished, leaving the soldiers behind. Switching it up, Sora cast a Aero spell and lifted the soldier heartless into the air, finishing them off with a few blasts of fire.

"Sora, you've come to save me from the Heffalumps!" Winnie the Pooh waddled over to Sora and hugged his leg.

"The what now?" Sora knelt down and looked at Pooh.

"Heffalumps, although they usually look different."

"Silly bear, those aren't Heffa-Heff- What you said, those creatures that tried to attack you are called the Heartless and they are bad news. They shouldn't be here but don't worry, I'll take care of them. You just stay close to me and you'll be safe." Sora told the bear, smiling.

"Can we get honey afterwards? All my jars are empty and I am quite hungry from all that."

"Yes, of course," Sora laughed briefly, his expression going back to determination, "Where are the others?"

"That's what I want to find out."

"Hopefully they didn't go far, come on let's go." Sora took Winnie by the hand and started walking off deeper into the heart of the hundred acre woods.

* * *

Scaling up the steps of the Twilight Town clock tower, Axel entered the top and made his way to the ledge. Sitting there was his best friend Roxas, awaiting the ice cream Axel had promised him. "Hey bud," Axel spoke, a light breeze brushing through his spiky red hair. Roxas looked up at him with bright blue eyes and chuckled.

"Hey."

Axel sat down on the ledge next to him and handed off his sea-salt ice cream bar. The two started eating away at the tasty treat while watching the sun set over the amber orange lit town. "Axel…" Roxas started but trailed off.

"Hmm?" Axel cast a glance at him with his jade colored eyes, "Come on, cat got your tongue?"

"It's just… nevermind, it's dumb."

"Now I have to know, come on spill it."

"We're best friends right? And you said you would always be there to bring us back right? You promise that you won't break that promise?"

"Come on Roxas, when have I ever let you down?"

The two laughed together. Best friends forever, that's how it was. Axel had it memorized.

With a groan, the cold temperature of the floor and the awakening feeling all hit at once. "Where…." words started forming, "What happened to me…?"

The figure pushed himself up and saw his reflection in the glass in front of him. Axel, or so he was called when he was a nobody, was back in the computer room where it all happened. Axel still bared the coat of the organization, but the drops under his eyes had vanished. The sacrifice he had made for Sora recompleted him, he was somebody once more. Lea. He wasn't alone, behind him in the reflection where the bodies of the other members, most of them at least. "That's me…." Lea stared at himself, "Roxas? No, not here. Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, all of us are people again. Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and… Isa?"

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and two people rounded the corner. A boy, tall and lean with long brown hair, a black jacket with a white undershirt, gloves, belts, and a smaller girl with short black hair, a metal headband, yellow scarf, a green tube top, tan short-shorts with a wrapped around belt, and knee high shoes. Leon and Yuffie were their names, respectively. Leon, wielding his signature gunblade, lowered it across his chest defensively and eyed the room suspiciously, "I'll bite, what's going on here?"

Yuffie giggled, "Using your strong intimidating man voice huh Squall?"

Leon gave her a "not now" look in return, "I want some answers."

"Got time for a long story?" Axel crossed his arms, smirking.

* * *

Sora and Winnie journeyed onward through the woods, fighting countless heartless along the way. The spooky aura did make Sora feel a urge of fear and paranoia (even if he tried his best to hide it). Every now and then he'd catch himself peeking around, but the looming heartless was also another thing to be looking out for. "You know Sora, it's alright to be frightened. I am too, but with you here it makes it all ok."

"I know Pooh, I guess I am just a little uneasy but it's nothing I can't handle. We'll get this problem solved in no time!" Sora responded with determination, sharing a laugh with the bear. Sora admittedly felt more calm afterward. Winnie smiled brightly and looked ahead, his eyes spotting something…. Inviting.

"Sora, those pots, I recognize them anywhere. Jars of honey!" He let go of Sora's hand and started trekking over to the untouched pots that stood in the middle of a wide grassland.

"Pooh no! Wait! It could be a trap!" Sora went after him, but was behind a smidge and didn't reach him in time.

"Oh I feel it, that rumbly in my tummy," Pooh stumbled toward the pots, that blissful feeling too much to resist. The pot in front, a pink and pasty white oval shaped craft, started to shake before it was even touched. The lid popped up and two glowing yellow eyes poked out in, glaring at Pooh. The pot cracked on the bottom and four spider-like legs came out, each other pot simultaneously spotting legs and glowing eyes. "Oh bother." Winnie put his arms up to his face and closed his eyes, shaking in terror. Instead of a heartless pot attacking though, a different figure tackled Pooh to the ground and rolled away from the enemies. Pooh lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see another pair looking down at him; concealed by wide goggles.

Sora ran to the aid of the two and found the mystery person, "Tigger?"

"Not just any Tigger, a super Tigger!" Tigger bounced off Winnie on his tail and faced Sora. Tigger was dressed with large goggles, a blue vest with a yellow emblem and a green question mark in the center. "You see, when those bug eyed creatures started making a mockery of my home, I knew I had to spring into action. It's a dangerous path I bounce but I bounce along because my home needs a hero, Sora, Pooh bear."

"You're a superhero now? Great, can you help me with the heartless then?" Sora grinned excitedly.

"But of course! Super tiggers are up for any task at hand!" Tigger bounced speedily, ready for action.

Sora drew his keyblade to his side and dashed with super Tigger towards the potted heartless. The heartless crawled towards the duo and began to attack. Sora thrusted his keyblade against the pots and lashed out on the heartless, beating them down to size. Super Tigger bounced high on the ground and attacked with an assortment of punches and kicks. Taking a beating from the duo, the heartless to other attacks and leapt off the ground, doing downward spiral twists towards the two. Super Tigger bounced to the left and Sora rolled over to the right, firing off some freeze magic that gave him a significant amount of time to attack with his keyblade again.

"Sora! Let's finish these schmucks together!" super Tigger held out his hand to Sora.

"Yeah, alright!" Sora took his hand.

The two jumped up into the air and circled together. "3...2...1" super Tigger cued off. Sora and super Tigger came crashing downwards and caused a shock effect that reached the range of each pot and shattered them all at once. The heartless had been defeated by the efforts of the dynamic duo.

"That was…. Awesome! We made a great team out there!" Sora high-fived Tigger and congratulated him. "Tigger-er I mean super Tigger, have you seen the others by chance?" Sora asked sheepishly, one hand resting on the back of his head.

"No, but I used my super duper skill and found some little tracks not that far away within the woods. Musta been Piglet or Roo."

"Perfect, I'll look after Pooh, but I'm going to need you to lead the way for us. Can you do it?" Sora looked over at Pooh, still laying on the grass.

"Why of course I can! Super Tigger was born for this!" Tigger flexed and did some heroic poses, "Come along honorary sidekicks, we have a rescue awaiting!"

* * *

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Axel entered Ansem's study, looking for the two missing members. The room was a mess with things scattered about and broken. Only two others had woken up along with Axel, Ienzo and Aeleus. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?" Axel looked between the two.

"Dilan and Even are conscious but still unstable. They are resting inside." Aeleus replied, knelt down and inspecting the book shelves.

"Gotcha, welp, guess I'll join those other two, guy with the sword and ninja girl, and sweep the castle grounds," Axel turned in the doorway.

"Don't, if they were back we would have heard something by now." Aeleus insisted.

"Then what is it?" Axel turned back towards the two, "Blasted off to another world or something maybe?"

"Unlikely. When someone who has lost their heart is recompleted they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made in the realm between, a world known as Traverse town," Ienzo explained, "In fact-"

"I'm sorry but the fact is we've been recompleted right? So, that means they would be here, right? Right. What if they haven't been back at all, what if they haven't been recompleted at all? Such a drag." Axel groaned in frustration, heading back to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Ienzo closed the book he was reading, looking up.

"Going for a walk, got a lot of questions on my mind but no answers. As you can imagine, that's a heavy toll on me." Axel left the study and exited the castle.

* * *

Tucked away in a hollowed tree trunk with only a single peep hole to look out of, the residents of the one hundred Acre Woods squeezed in together. The yellow furred rabbit looked out the hole with one bulging eye, looking all around. "Your stepping on my tail…" Eeyore sighed.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have bigger things to worry about right now!" Rabbit replied sarcastically, more concerned that a monstrous Heffalump was roaming around.

"Who's idea was it again to try this?" Roo whined, at the bottom of the trunk cuddling with the shaking Piglet.

"Oh dear, ohhhh…." Piglet shivered, crossing his stubby arms against his chest.

"My companions, there is nothing to worry about!" Owl insisted, "I'm sure we'll all be okay in no time!"

"Oi, this isn't helping nothing, let me out and i'll dig us some tunnels we can escape in!" Gopher knocked on the bark.

"And risk running into a Huffalump! Are you insane?!" Rabbit wasn't having any of it, staying here was what he saw as the safest option. "Now hush before you give us away! Hmmm- Wait a minute, is that…. Sora?!"

"Sora!?" Everyone chirped at once.

"That's strange, those footsteps stop right over…. Here!" Super Tigger pointed towards the tree disguise.

"Is anyone there?" Sora cupped his hand and called.

"Over here! In here!" multiple voices answered, Sora knowing each one.

Super Tigger and Winnie went over to the tree and Sora started following but stopped when he saw another figure in the distance. It couldn't be… black coat, pointed shoulders, it was an organization coat! Sora couldn't believe it, how was it possible? Something wasn't adding up. Running up to the black coated figure, Sora dropped into a fighting stance and glared at the figure, "Organization! I thought we dealt with you guys already, who are you?!"

The figure didn't reply. Their face was shrouded in shadows and only showed a bottom half. The only other notable feature was the bodybuild, being more femine than any other member Sora remembered encountering. The black coat brought her hand up and in a flash of light a Keyblade spawned in her hand. Sora gasped, chest pounding, that Keyblade wasn't any ordinary one… it was his own. Kingdom key.

"I- wha…" Sora couldn't even begin to process all this, "Ok, I don't know what games you're playing but it won't work!" Sora charged at the black coat and slid behind her, slashing with his keyblade. She parried the blow with her own keyblade and then thrust around at Sora with her hand. Sora raised his key and blocked, her hand being knocked back by the sheer weight of it. Sora kicked the black coat in the chest and sent her tumbling backwards. The keyblade wielder regained her footing and boosted herself into the air with an Aero spell, unleashing targeted fira blasts at Sora while in the air. Sora dodge rolled each on coming blast and used a thunder spell, blasting the hooded figure onto the ground again. The black coat got back on the balls of her heels and readjusted her grip on her keyblade, charging at Sora. Sora met her halfway and swung first, the figure intercepting the strike and pushing Sora back a few inches.

The two went back and forth with there keyblades, swinging and clashing repeatedly while the others watched and cheered Sora on. Going overhead, Sora pushed himself and his keyblade against the black coat and grit his teeth, "Why are you doing this!?" No response, the figure leapt back and slammed the keyblade onto the floor, casting a blizzard spell that turned a chunk of the ground into ice. "Woah, woah, woah…!" Sora clumsy fell on his butt and dropped his keyblade, which rolled under the foot of the enemy. This was making Sora frustrated as he got back up and summoned the keyblade back into his hands.

The fight resumed and the two went at it, tangling there keyblades together and moving all around the battlefield. The black coat charged once again at Sora and looked to close the distance with a flaming wisp of her weapon, but Sora moved to the side and jabbed her in the midsection, knocking the wind out of her. She hunched over onto her knees and her keyblade stabbed itself in the ground. Sora panted and stood up straight, looking at her. Something was familiar about this person but he didn't know anything about her. "Please, just tell me what's going on and I can help you."

"Don't… need it…." The figure finally spoke, having a soft voice that didn't match with the aggression she brought to the table. It reminded Sora of… Kairi?

"Why not?" Sora asked, trying to get through to this mysterious wielder.

"...I don't abide by you. My objective is clear. This keyblade is my own and I earned my right to use it!"

"How did you even get it?"

"Enough!" the woman cried, pulling herself up and plucking the keyblade out the ground, "Seek the light and imprison it…. Seek the light and imprison it… seek the light…. Imprison it!" She reared back her arm and bashed the keyblade against Sora's repeatedly.

Sora dug his feet into the ground and blocked the heavy hits, grunting, "Did Maleficent do this?! Did she make you?! Are you a clone?! Another wielder?! A creation of darkness!?"

"AHHHH!" The figure kept going until finally collapsing onto the floor, breathing heavily. She began to giggle, then slowly it turned into a laugh, "She was right about you. I'm not worried though, I'll beat you and all of your companions sooner or later.." A corridor of darkness emerged around her and she vanished into the shadows, leaving a confused Sora.

"This is seriously giving me a major headache, I don't know what's going on at all…" Sora drooped his head and sighed. Though she had been chased away, nothing changed. The woods were still gloomy and the heartless still swarmed, cornering the tree and going for the animals within it. Sora came in for the save and fought off more heartless.

"Sora…" Winnie noticed something big crawling up behind him.

"What is it Pooh?"

"Uhhhh look!" Pooh pointed to a large elephant heartless creeping up on him, "A Huf-Huffa-Huffalump!"

Sora looked around and was slapped by the head of the elephant, flying against another tree with a "oof." The elephant was black and violet, having glowing yellow eyes, a heartless symbol on the back, and large tusks. Sora attacked the elephant with a flurry of strikes, dodging the moving tusks and other attacks at the same time. The heartless grew irritated and pounced on Sora, pinning him to the ground with its large feet.

"Never fear! Super Tigger is here!" Super Tigger bounced up in the air and came crashing down on the heartless. Sora raised the keyblade and blasted the heartless with a fireball, slaying it in a bright flash of light.

The ground shook with the defeat of the elephant heartless, everything reverting to its original state. The clouds cleared, the mist vanished, color was back in the world of the hundred acre woods and the bright sun beamed down on them. "They did it!" Rabbit hopped out of the trunk and tackled Sora in a hug, the others joining in the group hug.

"You're the best Sora and Tigger!" Roo wrapped around Sora's leg.

"I kinda liked how the woods looked but thanks for saving our lives I guess…" Eeyore mumbled, putting on something that resembled a smile.

"All cheer for our heroes!" Piglet jumped up.

"Hip hip hurray!" all the animals cheered in unison.

"Haha, I'm just glad you're okay everyone, that's all that matters." Sora shrugged it off, smiling. Sora celebrated for a little longer and Rabbit offered to have a party for the two, but Sora had to decline, he had his own troubles still ongoing, "That all sounds good but I have to go help my friends on the other side. I'll come back another time, promise."

* * *

With those goodbyes, Sora returned to Merlins cottage. Emerging from the book, Sora was met with Donald and Goofy who hugged him. "Guys, you won't believe it!"

"What is it Sora?" Donald asked.

"Did you figure out what was causing the commotion?" Goofy inquired.

"Um, sorta? It's a long story."

"Well tell us then child, the book has been restored meaning you've chased out the darkness." Merlin showed the book, displaying its original look. "Do make haste, Leon was requesting you three."

"Leon? I don't want to keep him waiting." Sora took a breath and began.

Donald, Goofy, and Merlin listened to Sora recap the events that had happened to him, having a multitude of reactions. They asked questions about the keyblade, it's user, and many more of the sorts but truthfully Sora didn't have the answers- not the clear ones. "None of this is making any sense to me, but I do know Maleficent has something to do with it and the only way for us to figure things out we're gonna have to continue our quest!"

"Uh-huh!" Donald nodded.

"Let's not stand around then fellas, let's find Leon and help him out, then we find Maleficent and stop the heartless!" Goofy raised his shield and directed to the door.

"I don't know if I'll be seeing you for a while boys, but best of luck on your journey and remember you can always come to me if you need any guidance." Merlin wished them luck and sent them off, the three leaving the cottage, "Thanks Merlin!"

* * *

Xion had returned to the Castle That Never Was and was training in the Grey Area, fighting countless generated heartless in the center while Maleficent watched from one of the lounge chairs. Maleficent had overseen Xion's encounter with Sora and liked the results. Xion proved to be a key component in her plan, albeit even if she had some edges to smooth out. Xion made audible battle noises as she sliced through each heartless enemy. Maleficent joined her down in the center, emerging behind her from a darkness corridor, "You have done most well." She put her hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"That's not good enough. I am supposed to be the superior wielder, not his equal," Xion shook her head, "I need to do better if I am to defeat him and all the others.."

"And you will. Relieve yourself child, there is still much to do. Sora will not stand a chance against us, soon the light will pass like a shooting star and darkness will take its place. Come now, we have things on our agenda to attend. Your next bout with Sora may be closer than you think, be prepared for anything."

* * *

The trio roamed around Radiant Garden until they found Yuffie and… Axel?

"Axel!?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Surprise." Axel waved unenthusiastically.

"How is that possible?" Sora gapped.

"Last time we saw you…" Donald trailed off.

"You sacrificed yourself to save us." Goofy finished.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. To save yourself short, after I made my heroic deed I ended up becoming whole again. I'm somebody now…. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" Axel was his nobody, but now he was who he once was, Lea.

"Got it Lea." Sora nodded.

"Gee, you don't sound too cheery about it." Goofy acknowledged.

"I'm just in a state of confusion right now. Some of the other members made it back to, but thing is, two are missing, like off the face of the world or something which doesn't make any sense to me since we all arrived where we became nobodies, why didn't they?"

"Who's missing?" Donald asked.

"Isa and Braig."

The trio hadn't recognized the names in that state, Lea reminding them of who they once had been; Saix and Xigbar.

"They couldn't have just vanished right? Maybe they're just wandering around the place." Sora suggested.

"I thought so too but pretty boy with the sword and ninja girl over here haven't dug up any clues worth. If you guys want to help, be my guest, but right now it's looking bleak." Lea walked away without another word, leaving the others behind.

"Hey Yuffie, nice to see you again." Sora greeted her, the attention going back to her.

"Hey guys! We sure missed you around here, as you can see we got a handful."

"It's ok, we'll help you guys look around." Sora insisted, Donald and Goofy casting a glance at each other.

"Uh Sora.." Goofy scratched his head.

"What about Maleficent?" Donald quaked.

"Oh, right," Sora chuckled embarrassedly, "It'll be real quick. Besides, she was here already right? Maybe she could still be around." He looked at his charm and held it in his hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." Goofy shrugged.

"Alright fine but let's make it quick!" Donald shook his head.

"Alright! Yuffie, can you take us to Leon?" Sora asked her.

"Certainly! Come on, this way!" Yuffie ran past the trio and they proceeded to follow behind her.

* * *

Yuffie escorted Sora, Donald, and Goofy through the outer gardens and below it, heading inside the facility below. The four spotted Leon in the center of the facility and Sora was the first to run over to him. "Leon!" Sora called his name, slowing to a halt. Leon was inspecting something and hadn't replied yet. "Whatcha got there?" Sora tip toed over and looked at the object Leon was studying. It was a silver arrowgun, striking Sora with a strange familiarity, as if he had seen it before or something like it.

"I was pursuing a man down here. Once I followed him though, he was gone without a trace. This weapon was the only stigment of a clue he left beyond. But why?" Leon rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't know…" Sora hummed, thinking, "This man, do you think it could be one of the people you are looking for?"

"It's a possibility." Leon stood up, looking at Sora, "Sorry for the shortcomings, it's been a lot around here with this whole search party going on."

"Please, it's no trouble at all!" Sora assured, Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement. "Besides, we should probably get going ourselves."

"Gawrsh, we wish we could stay but Sora's right, the heartless are still roaming around." Said Goofy.

"Maleficent too!" Donald included, a look of determination crossing his face.

"You guys have your hands full too I see. Well I won't hold you up long, we have more investigating to do. Be sure to come back though." Leon smiled.

"Of course! Good luck to you guys, we'll be back again. If anything comes up or the heartless show their face, let us know."

Yuffie threw her hand out between the four, "Friends forever?"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon added their own hands, "Friends forever!"

They threw their hands up and shared a laugh. No matter what got between them, it wouldn't change the bonds in their hearts. With the threat of the heartless only getting started, the trio made it back to the ship to prepare for take off.

* * *

The waterfalls in the courtyard poured in rhythm with the white clouds floating above. The atmosphere was calming, which was something the wandering Lea seeked at the moment. Walking over to admire the waterfalls, he sighed and drooped his head low. He was losing faith in ever finding Isa. Roxas. He was in conflict, no idea what to do. "Come on Lea, you can feel again, there has to be something you can think of…" Lea muttered softly to himself.

Lifting his head up again, he gazed away from the waterfalls and caught something else. His heart started to beat rapidly. His eyes went wide, his skin turning paler. It couldn't be, it had to be his head playing tricks on him.

Short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe along the shoulders, black undershirt, upward spiked blue hair, it was him.

"Isa!" Lea started running towards him. Isa had his back turned and was walking, but stopped presumably because of the sound of Lea's voice. Lea caught up to him but he hadn't turned, "Isa, where have you been?"

"Don't." Isa spoke, his voice dry of tone.

"Isa…?"

"You start to feel again and suddenly get the notion everything is okay?"

"What? What are you saying?" Lea questioned, confused.

"We used to play around these castle grounds. One day we met a girl, another day we became apprentices to Ansem the Wise to rescue her. She was our friend."

"And? We failed! What does this have to do with anything?"

"You gave u-"

"I did not give up! We were nobodies doing icky jobs for Xemnas, I couldn't keep up with you!"

"You lost sight of it. Do you think Roxas is any different? He's just as far gone as she. Nary a trace for either."

"What's this about? Just answer me!"

"I have awakened to a new purpose. Now that I am complete, I will figure out on my own if our friend was real or just a figment of our imaginations."

"I'll help you, let me help you, we can-"

"All of a sudden you want to help? Hmmph." Isa turned finally and faced him.

"I want my friends back."

"You want Roxas back. Do you not think I don't notice the way you can't hold direct eye contact with me for merely a minute?"

"I-"

"Save it. I'm going on my own. This isn't our little game anymore, all of that was in the past. In time you'll forget about me."

Isa looked away from Lea and resumed walking. Lea was stunned. The encounter played differently in his head. This whole time he poured his emotions out simply because the thought of losing Isa hurt him. Now he had lost him for real. No, Lea wasn't going to accept that.

"That's not true! None of it! Now that I have a heart i'm going to follow it and it'll take me to where I need to go! I'll get you back, get her back, get Roxas back, all of them! You'll see!"

Balling up his fists, Lea's eyes grew misty. With a frustrated grunt, he turned around and ran off upset. Lea vowed to make everything right. Things would go back to normal, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were about to board the Gummi Ship when Sora saw Lea walking in their direction. Little fumes rose off his coat, the chat with Isa leaving him feeling a lump of emotions. "Lea? Are you ok?" Sora asked, joining up with him.

Lea did not respond and stared at Sora with a gruff look. He stared at him for a good second, then looked at the keyblade in his hand. Lea felt something inside. His heart, it was reacting. It was trying to say something. Lea could feel it. "Say, how do you wield one of those?"

"The keyblade?"

"Yup."

"You want to be a keyblade wielder?"

"The idea doesn't sound too crazy, I mean, if Roxas could do it so can I right?"

"I guess so, but why do you want to?"

"I just feel like something is missing. My heart, it's telling me there's more for me. I want to follow it, I mean, it's been how long since I've been complete? If my heart is telling me something then that has to be a sign right?"

"Maybe. What do you guys think?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"We could let Yen Sid talk to him." Donald suggested.

"I don't see any harm in it." Goofy nodded.

"Alright, Lea, come with us and we'll see what Yen Sid has to say."

"Great, let's go." Lea eased up a little.

The four boarded the ship and made a detour to Yen Sid's castle. While Sora and co went off to pursue the other worlds, Lea visited Yen Sid and spoke with him.

* * *

The secret forest was a world made by the order of Yen Sid. It was a training ground for keyblade wielders, time worked differently and didn't matter. Created by the Three fairies and Merlin, Riku and Kairi currently resided; the two training.

Riku and Kairi went back and forth between each other. Kairi repeatedly struck at Riku with her keyblade but the more experienced wielder parried her strikes with ease. Riku went in for an overhead slash and Kairi could barely parry. The attack hit heavily against her keyblade and knocked her to the ground.

Riku lowered his keyblade and helped Kairi back up. "You are doing well, but to be better you need to work on your form and technique." He gave her a tip. Kairi was shaping out to be good and in time would be on the same level as Sora and himself.

Two other figures emerged from the trees and matched up with Riku and Kairi. It was King Mickey and….

"Axel?!" Both Riku and Kairi exclaimed.

"It's actually Lea now, long story. But in good news, I'm on your guy's side." Lea assured.

"Why are you here then… Lea?" Kairi asked, titling her head.

"Lea has come here to learn how to wield a keyblade too." Mickey revealed.

"You can wield a keyblade? Since when?" Riku was surprised.

"Since now!" Lea grinned and held his hand out, spawning in a whisk of flames a new keyblade. It was his own keyblade, shaped and colored like a burning flame mixed with his old organization weapons.

Riku and Kairi both gasped in awe.

"That's great!" Kairi chirped happily.

"I'm glad this time around you are with us. It's good to have you." Riku welcomed him with a warmthness in his voice.

"Glad to be here. I have some things to make up, one step at a time." Lea lowered his keyblade.

"How did this happen?" Riku asked him next.

"Yen Sid helped me. There was a calling inside me, and I answered. Have a seat and i'll tell you all about it."


End file.
